gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
The Diary of a Maid
The Diary of a Maid is a side mission from Gravity Rush and one of two parts of Maid Costume Pack. Story While traveling in the Auldnoir district, Kat comes into contact with Aujean and his son, Eugie, whom both have been living on the streets since a gravity storm detached their home. They blame her again for the lost of their home as they blamed her the time it happened. Vexed, Kat responds with a suggestion of them wanting money from her, to which leads Aujean to mention a rich lady named Melda who is looking for a new maid. Kat takes this opportunity, hopeful it will get them off her back, and then heads over to Melda's mansion. She meets Melda, who is instantly rude with statements like, "And those clothes! They look older than you," after the previously mentioned by Melda charity misunderstanding when Kat approached her, and "Maid? You? Do I look so desperate that I'd hire any old riff raff that comes crawling off the street?" after Kat told her she was here for the maid opening. Melda gives her a chance, however, as she thinks it would be amusing, and so she test Kat's knowledge about the town by asking her multiple questions that serves as her interview for the maid position. After Kat passes the test, Melda hires her but provides her with the maid uniform before Kat actually begins working for her. Inside the mansion, after another negative remark from Melda at Kat's original attire, Kat asks Melda if her husband is around, to which she tells her that he is never here and that even if he was here, he would be locked away studying for his story that he is currently writing. Melda gives Kat her first task: she is to carry some of Melda's knick knacks that she does not want anymore to the back where the garbage collector can haul them away. Next, Melda asks Kat to bring her a sweet food product called The Melda Special Sundae—a concoction of vanilla ice-cream, a mint cookie, jam, and flakes of chocolate—and she emphasizes to her that she needs to bring her the exact food product, which she had already placed the order of ice-cream over at the stand near the drawbridge. After Kat gathers all four ingredients that makes the special sundae, she heads back to the mansion only to find that a worried Melda had an accident involving opening a window that caused five pages of her husband's most recent manuscript to go flying out. She asks Kat to find and retrieve them. Eventually Kat finds all five pages, to which Melda calls her overall performance tolerable, and she pays her. Thinking to herself, Kat has enough money to pay off Aujean. Melda also tells Kat that she knows she is not the easiest person to work with and that she is expecting big things from her, as well as shows her appreciation for her work efforts. Kat makes her way back to the area where Aujean and Eugie were at. However, once there, they are nowhere to be found, and Kat instead finds a little girl crying. Kat asks her what is wrong, to which the little girl tells her that she lost the money she needed for her mother, since she is really sick. Kat, without hesitation, then immediately gives her earnings to the little girl, claiming she needs it more than she does, and the little girl thanks Kat. Shortly after she runs off, Aujean and Eugie then appear, and Aujean notices she got the job because of her maid outfit. He asks her how much did she earn to which Kat honestly tells him that she gave it to a crying little girl, only to get cut off by the upset Aujean before finishing. Vexed again, Kat tells them off by saying how she can do whatever she wants with the money she earned, and how they should get jobs. Walkthrough Melda will first provide Kat an interview in the form of a knowledge test about the city's features. Event 1: Interview 1. What is the name of this part of the city? Answer: Auldnoir 2. What animal is in the statue that use to hold our town's sacred gem? Answer: Fish 3. What is in the statue that stands in the town's fountain? Answer: Boy, Frog, Turtle 4. What is needed to fuel city projects? Answer: Precious Gems Event 2: Throwing away trash After the second conversation (inside the mansion), you will be tasked with your first assignment: take out the trash. This is a timed carriage event in which you will have to carry 10 objects to the back of the mansion in the time of 02:30:00 using Stasis Field. Upgrades to Stasis Field are not a necessity, but it is recommended that you always carry multiple objects, which can be done manually by grouping objects together by grabbing them and setting them down by others, to the back for efficiency. Lastly, you must be careful where and how you place the objects, as they can fall off the side and not be accounted for when not placed correctly inside the designated area, especially given the open space where the back windows are located. And it is better to place the objects starting from the midway point as opposed to the immediate beginning of the highlighted area. Event 3: Order pick up After another conversation with Melda, she wants Kat to bring her "The Melda Special Sundae". This will also be another timed event, which is to be completed in 04:00:00. You will need to go the 4 different food stands where you are to gather 4 specific ingredients: *Ice-cream *Chocolate mint gourmet cookie *Jam *Chocolate The navigation maker will actually guide you to the first two stands where the ice-cream and the cookie products are, respectively. However, when you approach the second stand, you will be asked between four choices of which cookie you want, to which you will need to pick the "Mint Cookie" choice. Once you make it to the fountain plaza, you will want to go to the stall underneath the gazebo and with a guard dog outside the food stand for the jam. Lastly, the chocolate will be at the stand with the line full of young woman, closest to the graffiti wall. Event 4: Retrieving the manuscript pages Next, you will have to retrieve the manuscript pages. This mission is not timed; however, it is scripted in that no matter what order you recover the pages, you will still get the same monologues and page descriptions. You have to find 5 specific pages, however, 8 need to be collected for mission completion. 'Page 1' Above the mansion on the ledge under the door. 'Page 2' Under the dumpster in the alley at the side of the of the house where crates, barrels, and trash bags are. 'Page 3' On the ground up the staircase. 'Page 4' Next to page 3. 'Page 5' Next to page 4. 'Page 6' Below the stair case and under the bench by the leave-less tree, street-lamp, and red mailbox. 'Page 7' On the ground towards the end of the mansion. 'Page 8' A few feet from page 7, under two yellow barrels. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush